


Rogues Gallery Secret Santa

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Christmas in July [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, I think Shawna's coming down with a cold, Secret Santa, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Whatcha gonna get and who's gonna give it to ya?





	Rogues Gallery Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an enthusiastic anon on tumblr :3 Thanks for the prompt! It was so much fun to write, that I'll consider doing it next year, too! And maybe even actually in December ;)
> 
> I've always wanted to do a countdown-to-christmas sorta thing where I write fics leading up to Christmas, but I've never really been able to put enough material together to make it happen, but I think I'll give it a shot this year!

Axel couldn’t help poking at his presents.  The colorful paper and curly ribbons called to him.  He needed to know what everything contained!

“Back away from the tree,” Len’s voice rang sharp and unyielding.

Axel whined, yet Len wouldn’t let anybody open presents any earlier than midnight, down to the second.  Axel vibrated, his gaze constantly shifting from the clock to Len, who was reading yet inexplicably knew each and every time Axel so much as inched towards the presents.

“IT’S MIDNIGHT! IT’S MIDNIGHT!! IT’S MIDNIGHT!!!”

“You don’t have to shout,” Len smirked.

Axel groaned.

Len chuckled like the sadist he was.

The Rogues gathered ‘round with gifts in their laps.  Mick drew the first name out of Hartley’s hood, and then they went counter-clockwise.

Axel stole Lisa golden bear earrings: playful while matching her aesthetic.

Lisa smirked so wickedly that Hartley expected a gag gift of the sexy variety or some other such nonsense.  He was pleasantly surprised to receive a new chess set—each piece was finely crafted in either gold or green.

Hartley had tracked down every single card in Clyde’s Yu-Gi-Oh deck; it’d burned in the plane crash.  Mark acted too macho for his own good, yet shed a tear.

Mark bought Mick a new cookbook.

> “You sayin’ my food ain’t good enough for you, Mardon?”
> 
> “No! Never! God, it’s the best food since I can remember!  You’ve always wanted to try Japanese dishes, so I found you some recipes...”
> 
> “I was just teasin’ ya, Windy!  You’re fun to rile up.  It’s so easy!”
> 
> “Har, har.”
> 
> “I mean it!  I’ll read it over and make somethin’ next week.  Why doncha come grocery shoppin’ with me?”
> 
> “Yeah? That’d be great!”

Mick made Shawna a quilt cuz she’d been cold the past few nights.  She was eternally grateful!  Normally, she was fine with the cold, but she’d just been inordinately freezing lately.

Shawna bought Len noise-cancelling headphones to assuage his sensory overload from all the different timelines assaulting him at once.  He was charmed.  He’d secretly been worried that they wouldn’t follow his plans anymore, that they’d want a stronger leader, but they thought he was the strongest of them all.

Naturally, Axel was the absolute last Rogue to get his present.  He was on the edge of his seat with anticipation, but he didn’t see a single gift for him.  No wrapping paper, no ribbons, no nothing!  Not even a bag!  Was Len hiding it in his parka?

> “Close your eyes.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Just do it.”
> 
> Axel heard Len pad towards the door.  The mood in the room seemed to become cheerier.  Len opened the door.
> 
> Someone came in.  Hushed giggles and other excited noises brimmed throughout the room.
> 
> “Can I open my eyes now? Please???”
> 
> “Not yet.”
> 
> Someone was in front of him.  Axel thought that it was the new person.
> 
> “Now???”
> 
> “Now!” that wasn’t Len, that was—
> 
> “Dad!!!”
> 
> “That’s right, Tricky!” James scooped him up into a hug. “Daddy’s home for Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
